One more time please
by MorJai
Summary: Faberry SEX
1. Chapter 1

se que el fic promete Sexo y pareciera que es solo Sexo pero no es taaaaaaaan así, va a ir avanzando con los caps el voltaje... estrategia publicitaria, entiendan... ;)

Su teléfono vibró debajo de su almohada despertándola. Como pudo, después de unos minutos, abrió un poco un ojo y leyó: - Me contó un pajarito que estas en la ciudad, ¿nos vemos?

Era el mensaje que llevaba esperando desde que había puesto un pie, de nuevo, en "Yankilandia", término que se le había pegado en su pasada estadía por el viejo continente. Terminó de despertarse, ya una adrenalina distinta a la que habitualmente recorría sus venas a esas horas la invadía. Respondió: - ¿tu casa o la mía? pensé que nunca escribirías…

La respuesta no tardó en llegar: - Esperaba que esta vez fueras tú la que diera el primer paso…

-Ya di muchos primeros pasos desde que te conocí, ¿te olvidaste ya?

-Por favor, es muy temprano. ¿A las 19:00 PM te parece bien?

-Mmmm… prefiero 19:18… recuérdeme tu dirección por favor ;)

No llego una respuesta, no hacía falta, sabia que se había mudado, pero ahí estaba el desafío, quien dijo que el sexo era tan fácil?

Si, el sexo, eso era lo único que compartían desde hacía 2 encuentros. "Todo era más fácil así", las dos se repetían tal mantra en sus cabezas sin que la otra lo supiera. Ahora, era más fácil así? La respuesta no llegaba todavía, tal vez, solo tal vez, esta oportunidad dejaría en claro ese interrogante.

Cuando iba de camino al lugar de encuentro su cabeza no dejaba de imaginar posibles reacciones para cuando la vuelva a ver en vivo y en directo. Decidió no agobiarse y solo viajar por su memoria a esos momentos felices compartidos. Recordó ese primer beso a escondidas en el baño del colegio. Esas noche de "amigas" compartidas en casas de los padres de la morena y por sobre todo recordaba NY, no era fácil volver ahora, sin ella, pero sin dudas eso fue lo mejor.

Llegar a la dirección y que el portón se abriera sin hacerla esperar era una buena señal. Una mejor era el post it en la puerta de entrada que solo decía "habitación…".

Se encaminó por entre los muebles dejándose llevar por una suave música hasta que la encontró, si, había encontrado la habitación pero lo mejor era lo que sus ojos veían: una morena que parecía mas pequeña desde la ultima vez que la había contemplado, de pie a un costado de la cama, sacándose unos aros y joyería que dejaba sobre la mesa de noche. Nada mas llevaba, la esperaba desnuda, vistiendo solo su piel y una hermosa cabellera.

Atónita estaba, no tenía palabras, no quería hablar, solo mirar.

\- Hola! ¿Te sorprendí? Esperaba ahorrarnos alguna charla incomoda y tiempo, hace mucho no te veo, en persona… vamos, desnúdate para mi, quiero verte mas. Le dijo mientras se acomodaba de rodillas en medio de la impoluta cama blanca.

Sin pensarlo busco el cierre de su vestido en la espalda y lo aflojó. Como si este fuera un cómplice cayó apresurado al piso dejándola solo en unas bragas negras de encaje y sus zapatos de tacón.

Por inercia, por necesidad , se acerco a la cama, apoyando sus manos en ella se inclino y reclamo un beso, uno mágico pero no de amor, claro que no, esto no era amor, era solo sexo, ¿recuerdan?

Un beso, dos, lenguas,tres, cuatro, solo fueron apareciendo y la pasión también.

-me encanta este perfume –dijo la rubia- ya lo se Fabray…

Ahí estaba el freno, un "Fabray" que no tenía nada de juguetón ni amor, no no es amor…

La miró fijo a los ojos y se propuso empezar aquello por lo que estaba allí – cállate Berry!-

Volvió a besarla solo que esta vez con prepotencia y desesperación. Poco a poco fue avanzando sobre la cama acomodándolas a ambas de manera horizontal. Sin caricia tomo su seno derecho y lo apretó y su otra mano descendió hacia su vagina separando sus pliegues y recorriendola con movimientos lentos.

El beso se cortó y el asombro invadía la cara de la morena, sus ojos decían un "wooow" mas un "qué estas haciendo" todo junto a la vez. Aprovechando el desconcierto, sonrió y la penetró con un dedo y el Wooow apareció definitivamente cortando la conexión de miradas. Su compañera se rendía a ella y se arqueaba a su rose apretando sus ojos, dejando su boca entreabierta.

La rubia se abalanzo sobre ese cuerpo, sabia que era pequeño y frágil pero tenia la impresión que su peso sobre el no sería problema ahora. Ella necesitaba eso en estos momentos, sentirla toda debajo de ella, sentir su respiración entrecortada ahora que con dos dedos busca ese lugarcito rugoso dentro de esa vagina caliente y sedosa.

Incremento el ritmo y la profundidad y con sus labios absorbía los gemidos que se escapaban de su par tener. Poco a poco la estreches que sentía la iba desesperando y bajo con besos hacia los pechos morenos . Los besaba, los lambía, los mordía, todo a la vez hasta que el agarre llegó. El agarre que decía todo, el que estremecía toda su piel. Unas fuertes manos se enredaban en sus cabellos y tironeaban a la vez que la acercaban mas hacia el cuerpo que la sostenía, intentaban meterla dentro de ese pecho parecía.

Después distinguía que su mano estaba inmóvil, aprisionada en un latido que retumbaba en contracciones de todo un cuerpo. Como pudo buscó seguir moviéndose, despacio, acariciando ese pequeño lugar y cuando el agarre se fue desvaneciendo fue que se dió cuenta que no hubo jadeo ni grito ni un "ooh por Dios!" Ya no esperaba un "Amooooor FUCK!" pero Nada? solo silencio y una respiracion agitada? Eso era nuevo sin duda, nuevo y extraño.

Se acomodo a su lado, mirándola a la cara, inexpresiva, transpirada y con sus ojos serrados. Parecía que se estaba durmiendo, ella no era así, algo raro sin dudas estaba pasando…


	2. Chapter 2

De repente la morena reaccionó. Se giro y podía verse una desesperación en sus ojos que la sorprendió. Lo último que supo fue que las posiciones se invirtieron y había una lengua que acariciaba la suya y buscaba envolverla. Unas manos descendieron hacia sus pechos y los tomaron con posesividad. El beso se rompió y unos ojos marrones penetrantes le dijeron "míos".

Su cabeza no sabía ya que procesar, si el lenguaje corporal implícito de la morena o lo que su cuerpo sentía. La sensación de fuego sobre su piel o la electricidad que quemaba su columna era demasiado. Se dejó hacer, ahora entendía la primera reacción de la morena hace rato.

Rachel sin más empezó a besar todo lo que sus labios podían tocar. Notó como con desesperación la rubia se sacaba su ropa interior y buscaba algún tipo de roce entre sus pelvis. La entendía, la conocía, estaba a punto, estaba necesitada.

La ayudo a desnudarse y fue directo con sus dedos a tocar esa vagina. Decir que sus dedos se sentían como en casa otra vez era demasiado, pero si, era verdad. Descendió hasta que su mirada estaba fija en lo que hacía y la penetró profundamente, se estremeció a la par de su compañera y fue inevitable serrar los ojos para solo concentrarse en esa calidez.

Sabía que hacer y se dejó llevar, no podía quitar la vista de sus dedos entrando y saliendo. Todo era tan húmedo, tan perfecto.

Recordó por un instante una de esas noches compartidas en donde la pasión rayaba el límite del descontrol y con una sonrisa pervertida decidió que su pulgar descendería un poco más a hacer presión sobre ese esfínter que tanto interés despertaba en Quinn.

Grande fue la sorpresa de la rubia y busco alejarse pero era demasiado intenso y un poco tarde, reaccionó a que su orgasmo la estaba alcanzando y mirando directa y profundamente a esos ojos marones se rindió. Ella si jadeo, gritó un profundo Fuuuck! Y se desmayó por unos instantes.

La estimulación en su vagina no había terminado, el placer la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y aunque estaba muy sensible, no tenía intensión de frenarla.

Cuando por fin abrió sus ojos otros la miraban directamente y escucho que le decían: - ¡esta vez me miraras a la cara!

Ahí estaba, un rastro de la mujer que un día amo con locura. Mirarla cuando le hacía el amor era tan importante para ella casi como respirar. No se negó y clavó sus ojos en ella, también envolvió sus brazos en su espalda y con sus piernas abrazo sus caderas. Como hace unos instantes quería que el cuerpo encima suyo se fundiera con el suyo.

El agarre de la morena también se intensificó, pasó su brazo por debajo de la rubia y la atrajo hacia sí, también empezó a penetrarla con un ritmo más rápido y acompañaba las embestidas con empujes de su pelvis. Necesitaba un poco de fricción que la aliviara.

No había pensamientos, no había nada más, solo ellas dos rendidas a la pasión y al cuerpo de la otra. Los besos eran profundos, húmedos, dolorosos, asfixiantes. No había caricias, solo piel con piel que empezaba a resbalarse por la transpiración que empezaba a aparecer.

La estreches de la rubia aumentaba y también el ritmo con que su pareja la penetraba. No quería terminar, no todavía, tenía miedo de perder esa conexión que estaban viviendo. Como pudo se soltó de la espalda de la morena y bajo su mano a tocar la vagina de la otra. Sin vueltas la penetro e igualo el ritmo con que a ella la penetraban. Sentir esa humedad la volvió loca y peor aún la descolocó el gemido que salió de esa boca. Eso era lo que más extrañaba, eso era lo que la llevó al orgasmo en un instante. Fue el orgasmo más fuerte desde hacía un tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció sentía que de a poco perdía la conciencia pero reconoció como su mano era aprisionada y el vaivén en sus dedos continuaba, sintió una estreches impresionante y se esforzó por mantenerse consiente aunque sea por unos instantes más, necesitaba sentir ese: - ohhhh! Fuuuuck! Que acompañaba el apretón en sus dedos.

Ya estaba, ya podía rendirse a Morfeo o al dios que regula los después de cada orgasmo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que volvió a despertar. Cuando había llegado ya era de noche y podía ver por una puerta de vidrio que seguía siéndolo así que se giró y busco a Rachel que estaba tendida en la cama, apenas tapada con la sabana y de espalda a ella. Se acercó y con un dedo comenzó a recorrer esa piel. Se dio cuenta que con el primer toque se logró una reacción y entendió que la morena no estaba dormida, solo aparentaba.

Se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró: - vallamos a comer algo, muéstrame tu nueva casa- no recibió respuesta sólo un pequeño – mmmmmm - cargado de dudas.

-Dale, no seas mala anfitriona, sabes que no podemos solo salir a cenar afuera a los ojos del mundo, sabes que después de lo que hicimos estoy hambrienta-

La morena se giró y mirándola le dijo: -tengo miedo que todo se complique, que hablemos de más y terminemos peleando como la última vez, sabes que es mejor así, esta es nuestra forma de comunicarnos, con orgasmos, sin palabras.

-Tampoco quiero que sea como la última vez pero tenemos que hacerlo Rachel, tenemos que sentarnos y hablar de nuestras vidas, no somos solo animales que se aparean por deporte.

Pasaron unos largos segundos solo mirándose hasta que la morena por fin habló:

-Está bien, tienes razón pero… solo 3 preguntas ¿bueno? Nada más que 3 y solo 3. ¿Está bien?

-Mmmmm… está bien, pero sin ropas, como en los viejos tiempos, como siempre.

Pudo ver la vacilación en el rostro de la morena, no era como siempre, no como antes, ahora era distinto "supuestamente".

-Está bien… sin ropas, sígueme que te muestro la casa…


	3. Chapter 3

El recorrido por la casa ya había terminado y los últimos bocados de una cena liviana también encontraban su fin.

Allí estaban las dos sentadas una frente a la otra hablando de cosas "neutrales" como la familia y las mascotas.

-Bueno, dejemos las vueltas y empecemos, en cierta forma me da mucha intriga cuáles son tus tres preguntas – dijo la morena y a continuación sirvió un poco más de vino en cada copa.

\- ¡jaja! Sé que sí, ¡estas muriendo por saber! – respondió la rubia, esperó unos segundos y rompiendo el silencio dijo: -está bien, la primera sería… ¿qué paso con tu casa? ¿por qué esta nueva? Es decir, no lo tomes a mal, me encanta esta pero también me gustaba la otra, ¿que había de malo con ella?

-ufff… sabes muy bien que la otra no era "mi casa", otras personas la compraron, yo solo señale cual. Más allá de que había vivido buenos momentos en ella y su ubicación era la mejor, no dejaba de recordarme a mi ex y al plan maestro de ganar fans para mi nueva película, no hace falta que entre en esos detalles, ¿verdad? El hecho con esta es que si es MIA, desde la piedrita del jardín hasta esta cocina y con las escrituras no venía ningún contrato con ningún estudio de producción, marca de ropas, autos o revistas que me quieran mostrar como la ama de casa que no soy. He tratado con mi publicista que no se expanda mucho la noticia de mi mudanza pero bueno, algunos rumores se escaparon. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

\- ¿esa es tu primer pregunta?- desafió Quinn-

-Jaja por supuesto que no, ¿cómo te enteraste?- insistió la morena.

\- Artie… fue por Londres y me comento de una fiesta de inauguración a la cual no había sido invitado, estaba un poco molesto la verdad.

\- pobre, no esperaba esa reacción, pero si, no lo invité porque viene todo incluido en el proceso de dejar atrás algunas cosas, "McKinley" es una de esas…

\- está bien, entiendo. Tu turno ahora

\- ok, ¿estas saliendo con alguien?

-¡wooow! Apostaba que esa sería la tercera. ¿No te interesa saber que tal la nueva obra en la que estoy?

\- sé que es genial y te he visto genial en ella. Estabas tan nerviosa esa noche del estreno, podía sentirlo en tu vos, vi que cerraste los ojos unos instantes y de repente… eras Daniell, no había dudas. ¿Qué paso en ese instante? ¿Qué pensaste? Y no, no cuenta como mi segunda pregunta, solo responde Fabray...

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, estaba atónita, ¡aturdida! ¡La había visto actuar! ¡Y el día de la premier! Esto era increíble… ¡quería saltar sobre la morena y reclamarle porque no se lo había dicho! ¿Porque no la había saludado? Quería llorar pero no sabía si de alegría o de dolor, era muy confuso. Como pudo se recompuso y si la morena lo tomaba tan ligeramente ella también lo haría:

-Por un instante cerré los ojos y pensé "¿qué haría Rachel Berry?" y ¡bumm! Ahí estaba la respuesta, ella actuaría y así lo hice. Me debes mi ramo de flores por el estreno.

-¡Jajaja! Sé que sí, pero te hubieras dado cuenta que era yo y… no sé qué hubiera pasado…

-Puede ser… En fin, mi segunda pregunta sería: ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir trabajando con él? ¿no crees que ya mereces papeles más maduros? ¿otros productores, directores, nuevos guionistas, Broadway?

-No voy a discutir mi carrera contigo pero… pero tenemos un acuerdo de que yo hago de "Mabel" y el me da un protagónico en la próxima temporada de su serie de terror, sabes que muero por ser una mujer poseída que mata a todos los hombres abusivos de su pueblo y demás cosas demoníacas.

-¿De eso va a ser la próxima temporada? Pregunto Quinn casi con desprecio.

-¡Jajaja! ¡No lo sé! ¡Yo solo me imagino eso! No sé de qué será pero quiero un protagónico en esa serie. ¡Hey! ¡No respondiste mi pregunta Lucy! ¡Estás haciendo trampa!

-Está bien, pero no me llames así, sabes que no me gusta… y yo… mmm… si, no, no si… no, no estoy con nadie. Conozco personas, de lo más interesantes y divertidas pero no, no salgo con nadie, si me gusta que me cortejen, como a toda dama…

-Ok, ¿y que hay entonces con tu amiga? La rubia de sonrisa radiante…

-¿Esa es tu segunda pregunta?

-Si, lo es

-Ok, esa rubia de sonrisa radiante está subiendo en estos momentos unas fotos a las redes sociales para que parezca que estoy en otro lado y con otras personas y no aquí y contigo. Eso pasa con ella.

-Está bien, pero yo solo creo que ella está esperando su momento y ¡Zaz! Al cuello Fabray! ¡Al cuello!

-¡Jajajajaja! Que imaginación tienes. ¿Cuál sería la tercera?

-¿Qué pasa con tu tercera? ¡Es tu turno!

-Guardo la mía para después, para el gran final. Vamos, ¡pregúntame!

-Jaja! Es trampa lo que haces pero está bien, mi pregunta sería: ¿Por qué tantos papeles lésbicos? ¿estás buscando salir del closet o solo confundir la realidad? ¿Qué le sucede a la Quinn conservadora yo no muestro piel ni me saco mi cadenita cristiana?

JA JA JA! ¡Muy chistosa Barbra! no debería discutir mi carrera contigo… peeeeero… podría decirse que espero mi mameluco anaranjado y mi lugar en Litchfield…

-¿Es broma verdad? Sabes que podrías conseguir un papel así sin exponerte tanto, ¿no?

-Vainilla y chocolate nena, tómala o déjala, esa es mi respuesta…

-Oooook… como quieras… ¿volvemos a la habitación? Creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente y estamos perdiendo el eje de este reencuentro…

Las palabras de la morena significaron una puntada en su pecho, todo estaba siendo tan fluido y natural que romper eso y volver a la cama no la convencía del todo. No la mal interpreten, le encantaba el sexo con Rachel pero…

-dame unos minutos, ¿bueno? Me gustaría fumarme un cigarro primero y dar una vuelta por tu jardín, tengo que llamar a mi mamá

\- ponte algo de ropa primero, no quiero que alguien más te vea así… hoy ese privilegio es solo mío. Te espero…

* * *

Podría decirse que ya había pasado una media hora y la rubia seguía afuera. Dos cigarros había prendido ya y hablaba por teléfono, capaz que con más de una persona, si es que esa persona era su mamá como había dicho.

Ya había preparado algunas cosas, tenía un plan para esa noche y quería que se cumpliera, más allá del pequeño giro que había tenido la cena. Giro que podría haber sido peor y que ahora la rubia ya no esté en su casa y que su garganta ardiera después de unos cuantos gritos. Pero allí estaba y decidió tentar un poco su suerte acercándose a la puerta de vidrio y empezar a jugar con uno de sus pezones. Ni bien consiguió la atención que buscaba, su otra mano descendió hacia su sur y comenzó a masajear muy lentamente su clítoris.

Lo que veía la dejó sin habla. Por un momento su mente había viajado a otro lado y en realidad estaba haciendo tiempo a que llegara una respuesta a ese poquitín de angustia que sentía. No sabía si volver a entrar y continuar con esa "cita sexual" o entrar, cambiarse e irse. La sorprendió rotundamente la morena y ya sabía qué hacer. Corto la llamada sin despedirse, hablaba con alguna recepcionista de algún spa, pero fingió que seguía hablando con alguien. Poco a poco fue soltando el cinto de la bata que ahora usaba y comenzó a imitar los movimientos de Rachel, primero un pecho y después su vagina.

La morena también se sorprendió. No esperaba ver a Quinn en su jardín semi desnuda tocándose, masturbándose mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien y clavaba su mirada en ella, realmente esa no era la niña de Lima que ella había conocido algún día.

Decidida a levantar la apuesta dejó de tocarse y dirigió sus dedos hacia su boca, los succionó sensualmente y una vez conforme con la boca entreabierta de la rubia le hizo el gesto con su índice para que viniera a la habitación nuevamente.

Sin pensarlo y en piloto automático volvió a ingresar a la casa ya desnuda, la bata había quedado en el camino. La morena ya estaba en la cama, recostada mirando hacia la puerta, sus ojos eran la lujuria pura.

La rubia de apoco avanzó y se recostó en la cama justo al lado de la morena, se miraron por unos instantes y no podría decirse con exactitud quien beso a quien pero ahí estaban, besándose tranquilamente mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra.

La lujuria fue apareciendo y las caricias eran cada vez más directas en ciertas zonas y más intensas en otras.

La rubia estaba penetrando a la morena con dos dedos mientras su boca solo besaba los pechos de la otra y por momentos la boca de esta, seguían de costado, una frente a la otra con sus piernas entrelazadas.

Cuando la morena estaba empezando a sentir como su centro se contraía le pidió a la rubia que parara, que se detenga y se alejó de su tacto. La incertidumbre de la rubia solo aumentó cuando la vio salir de la cama y caminar hacia el lado opuesto en la habitación. Esta abrió unas puertas, un cajón, algo buscaba y la rubia solo esperaba que no fuera ropa, valla manera de terminar su encuentro sino.

Rápidamente Rachel se giró con una caja en sus manos, se acercó a la rubia, se la dio y le dijo: - ¡póntelo! Y salió directo para el baño.

Quinn ya sabía de qué se trataba, esto parecía volverse una costumbre en estos nuevos encuentros. Era un dildo que venía con un cinturón y con un determinado accesorio que era exclusivo para quien lo utilizara como apéndice y garantizaba una mutua sensación corporal. Realmente la ingeniería alemana estaba a la vanguardia en lo que consoladores se trataba.

Se puso de pie, se lo colocó, el injerto también, y se metió dentro de la cama, había algo al respecto que la volvía un poquito insegura y tenía que refugiarse bajo las sabanas.

La morena se tomó su tiempo pero de seguro valió la pena. Volvió a la habitación dentro de un conjunto de Victoria Secret negro de transparencia que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y venía acompañado de unos tacones súper altos, negros también. Se paró delante de la rubia y le dijo: -¿quieres jugar a algo?

-Ah… estem… ¿jugar?... si si si! ¡Claro! ¿A que jugamos?

-Tú sígueme la corriente, ¿bueno?

La rubia solo llego a asentir con su cabeza y la morena empezó:

-Hola, mi nombre es Lea, soy tu prostituta paga por toda esta la noche. Me dijo tu amiga, Rachel creo que se llamaba, que tienes una sorpresa para mí y que yo debo encargarme de ella. Me dijo también que si te portabas como una niña buena podía recompenzarte con algo, pero bueno eso ya lo veremos… ahora, ¿qué tienes para mí?

Poco a poco y con timidez o con miedo de perderse algún detalle de la morena en su enterito, fue quitando la sabana de a poco dejando al descubierto el imponente pene de silicona negra.

-¡Wooow! Ok… mira, hace juego con mis zapatos. Para mostrarle el detalle, la morena subió su pie a la cama y dejó que su pierna se luciera como en las alfombras rojas a las que asistía.

La rubia tenía la boca seca por tanto deseo, pasando su lengua por sus labios y aclarándose la garganta le dijo un suave "ven aquí" y señalo su entre pierna. La morena sonrió, capaz por el tono inseguro con que le había hablado así que volvió a intentarlo, esta vez lo haría mejor:

-¡Ven aquí en este momento! No te pagan para hacerme perder mi tiempo. Quiero que me montes y si eres buena y termino como a mí me gusta capaz la recompensa la recibas tú, ahora mueve tu hermoso traserito aquí…

Ella también podía jugar, y así lo haría. La morena un poco sorprendida pero súper excitada comenzó su camino hacia donde se la solicitaba.

Se colocó sobre la rubia a horcajadas y comenzó un vaivén que era más para su alivio y recreación de quien la miraba.

-¿Así que quieres que te monte y que no pierda el tiempo? ¿tu tiempo? Bueno, rompe mi conjunto y métemelo de una vez. Quiero demostrarte que tan buena soy, valgo cada centavo cariño…

La desesperación de la rubia era notable. Hizo lo que se le ordenó y cuando penetró a la morena, podía sentir el placer en ella misma. Esto era el cielo.

La morena se sentía tan sexi y poderosa en ese momento, su excitación era mucha, ahí estaban, conectadas las dos.

Poco a poco comenzó a moverse, despacio tomándose su tiempo para agarrar sus pechos, su cabello, morder sus labios y por sobre todo, mirar a la rubia. Cada movimiento suyo significaba placer para su compañera, su cara, sus jadeos, las palabras susurradas eran la prueba.

Fue aumentando la velocidad y la intensidad con la que ella misma se empalaba en el apéndice de la rubia. Pero había un problema, estaba tan excitada que ya podía sentir su orgasmo construirse así que desesperadamente busco apoyarse en los hombros de la rubia para que la fuerza y velocidad fuera mayor y lograr así que su par tener también terminara, ¿esa era la puesta no?

La rubia estaba por morir de tanta pasión, su orgasmo venia amenazando desde el momento en que vio a Rache empalmada en el consolador. Verla moverse tan sensual sobre ella y sentir todo lo que ella sentía con la magia de la tecnología era demasiado.

Con la nueva posición de la morena, los pechos de ella estaba más a su alcance, había deseado agarrarse de ellos durante todo este viaje y ahora lo iba a hacer. Como pudo se recompuso quedando a la altura de la morena y pasando un brazo por su cintura la ayudaba con los movimientos atrayendola más hacia ella. Su otro brazo fue por su espalda y hundiendo su cara en esos pechos perfectos impulso dos, tres o cuatro estocadas más y se rindió al placer. No podía aguantarlo más, su orgasmo había ganado. ¡Tan intenso, tan perfecto!

La morena por su parte, recibió lo que ella necesitaba, solo un par de estocadas fuertes y profundas para que su orgasmo se disparara. Solo pudo agarrarse fuertemente a la rubia y dejarse ser…

Ahí estaban las dos, aferradas a la otra como si vivir dependiese de eso. Eran una sola persona, un solo ser que vivía en el limbo del placer.

Poco a poco se recostaron y la rubia muy delicadamente salió de la morena y se deshizo de todo el arsenal. La morena estaba en ese éxtasis que no es sueño ni realidad sino solo placer de un orgasmo. Sitió como la rubia volvía a la cama y se colocaba detrás de ella. Sus besos recorrían su espalda y su conjunto, o lo que quedaba de él, de apoco abandonaba su cuerpo. Quería devolver los besos que recibía pero no podía, su cuerpo no respondía. No entendía como hacía Quinn, pero siempre que estaban juntas era lo mismo. Siempre se dormía con la sensación de unos labios cálidos en su piel.

* * *

La mañana llegó y cuando la morena despertó lo primero que vio fue una rubia sentada a su lado en la cama, mirando algo en su móvil.

-¡Hey! ¿Hace cuánto estas despierta? Hasta te cambiaste y todo.

La morena se acomodó en la cama y buscó taparse con las sabanas, por la cara de la rubia sabía que lo que vendría tendría que afrontarlo y desnuda no era la mejor manera.

-Sí, creo que va a ser mejor que ya me valla. Lo hubiera hecho ya pero prefería despedirme antes.

-¿Te hubieras ido sin despedirte? ¿Qué te piensas Fabray? Era un juego lo de anoche, lo de los roles, porque que yo sepa aquí ninguna recibe dinero a cambio de estar con la otra como para tener el derecho de solo irse cuando termino. ¿Sabías eso no?

Ahí estaba, una nueva despedida. Cualquier psicólogo podría decir que era el mecanismo de defensa que ambas tenían para no demostrar cuanto dolía en realidad marcharse. Era mejor pelear, enojarse, engañarse y tener un pretexto para solo irse.

-No te hice mi tercera pregunta pero quiero hacerlo ahora: ¿Por qué me haces venir, me pones un pene falso y tenemos relaciones si tú tienes un pene muy real para que esté contigo? ¿estás de novia no? - la porrista había vuelto y sin vacilaciones preguntaba.

-¡No te pases la raya porque la falta de respeto no te la voy a permitir!- Gritó la morena.

-Sabes que no es esa mi intención. Responde mi pregunta por favor.

-¡¿Crees que al salir del gimnasio correría a mi auto para evitar que me tomen una puta fotografía como todas las mañanas lo hacen esos malditos parásitos?! ¿Si tuviera un novio con un pene muy real que fuera para mí crees que estaría desesperada por hacer yoga todas las mañanas? Vamos Fabray, creí que me conocías un poquito mejor...

En esos momentos la rubia luchaba por que una carcajada no se le escapara, la morena parecía realmente frustrada. Pero luego no tuvo que hacerlo más, la realidad la golpeaba, o lo que ella interpretaba como realidad se convertía en un hermoso gancho directo al estómago. Ella solo sexo para la morena. Era su instrumento para mermar su estrés... Por otro lado también dolía el hecho que la morena podía cambiarse de casa y buscar dejar atrás muchos "recuerdo" como ella lo había dicho, pero por lo visto no tenía intención de dejar a tras esa forma de vida que ya las había separado una vez antes y que ahora lo haría una vez más.

-Justo como me lo imaginaba… bueno Rachel me voy. No te preocupes, puedo salir sola.

La rubia se levantó pero tardó en salir de la habitación. La morena no podía con la angustia que sentía. ¿Ya se iba? ¿Así como si nada? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de llorar?

-¿Quinn? Espera… one more time please…

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí quiero que también lean este enorme GRACIAS que tengo para uds.

Por otro lado aclararle que cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es... posible. Este fic tenia la intensión de ser uno Achele en sus principios pero mi antigüedad como lectora sabe que los de este tipo no tienen mucha aceptación y si abren una puerta mas grande a la crítica por tratarse de personas reales y demás bla bla bla bla...

En fin, nos leemos dentro de mucho, saludos! ;)


End file.
